


Quiet Nights

by CosmicCove



Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Constantly thinking abt Cereza and MK being friends...., Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I finished the game yesterday. that got me good. oof., Post-Canon, a smol bit of Friend Fluff, and this is the product of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Cereza has complete faith that Masked Kid will return one day.  Sometimes, though, that faith wavers.
Relationships: Masked Kid & Cereza | Grey Kid, Scarf Boy | The Hero & Cereza | Grey Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Quiet Nights

It was nights like these, the kinds where there was nothing to do and a whole lot of silence, that made Cereza feel so distant. She had many friends, Bella and Hero to name a few, but her thoughts always wandered back to Masked Kid. She missed them so badly that sometimes, though she hated it, she gave in to the haunting feeling that she may never see them ever again. The quiet nights were the worst of them all. Masked Kid was just such a quiet child, that the noiselessness of nights like this only reminded her of them even more, especially when the wind seemed to mumble like the Kid used to. 

She wistfully hummed something tuneless and walked out onto one of the castle's many balconies. She liked to look at the stars on these kinds of nights and wonder if Masked Kid was doing the same wherever they were. She hoped they still remembered her fondly. Sure, she still saw herself as their rival, but she also saw them as her very best friend. She knew that they had only known her for a few days, and only properly met each other for less than a day, but after fighting against ultimate evil with someone, you tend to feel strongly towards them. 

The late spring air had a slight chill, and she wished she had pulled on the gray hoodie before she had come out. Then again, that would probably make her miss her friend even more. She would have thought that the memories that came with it would be so much less bitter. Fending for herself, the best fight she ever had, being the hero instead of waiting for a hero to come for her- Each memory was associated with her Grey Kid persona. They were her greatest moments, and yet they came with so much pain. 

She wanted to give up her responsibilities as a princess and go look for her friend. If her people could manage while she was kidnapped, why couldn't they manage while she looked for her missing friend? Undeniably, finding Stitches and T. Burr and joining their relentless search for Masked Kid. However, if she was truly needed here, then she would be. She didn't want to let her people down; hadn't she already let people down enough? She had promised to always be with Masked Kid, first to gain the legendary weapon, then to help them, and look where she was now. She didn't even know where they were. 

"I thought I'd find you out here," a quiet voice called behind her. 

She was surprised, but she didn't jump at the sudden sound. She didn't even turn around to face him. "Hello, Hero," she muttered. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friend, it was just that she felt too down to feel any enthusiasm. 

"You thinking about stuff again?" Hero asked, walking out and leaning against the railing of the balcony along with her. It was right above the castle garden, and the view was gorgeous, yet he noticed that Cereza's gaze was fixated on the stars even now. 

"Yeah. Just thinking," she replied. 

He hummed an understanding response, and followed her stare to the stars. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you have me, okay?" 

"Thanks," she breathed. 

He continued, "You seem to have an awful lot on your mind, Princess." 

"Yeah, I'm just…" She trailed off, not finding the right words. "I miss them so much." 

"Oh," Hero murmured, barely audible. He was expecting that to be the case, but he did not expect her to admit it. 

"I know that you never got to know them that well." 

"I wish I had. It seemed like I did. But whatever happened to me, I just can't seem to remember them anymore," Hero told her, "I died, right? That's what happened. And then I forgot." 

"Yeah," Cereza nodded, "I bet that's a lot to process, huh?" 

"Well, I can't remember anything beyond being told all of this, honestly, so I've just been taking everything in stride." 

"Then I'm glad that things are going well for you." 

He hummed in agreement. He added, "I'm more concerned for you, though. You really seem to be taking it hard." 

"No, I'm- I'm fine, I just was thinking- I mean-" her facade was crumbling as quickly as she put it up. Tears were rising in her eyes despite her best efforts. She tried to blink them away, but instead they just flowed even more freely, beginning to run down her cheeks, leaving stream stains behind. She tried in vain to wipe them all away, but more kept coming. "Why did they have to go?" she sobbed. 

Hero approached her cautiously, not sure what to do, but before he could question what to do any longer, she pulled him into a hug. Initially surprised, he wrapped his arms around her and began to gently pat it to comfort her. "I don't know why these things happened," he answered softly, "But good things happen to good people; or at least, they should. You and Masked Kid, you're both good people, so eventually this will all turn around." 

"I- I just- I'm not so sure anymore," she stuttered out, "It feels like they've been gone for so long. I'm scared." 

"Now, that doesn't sound like you at all!" Hero firmly told her, taking her by the shoulders and looking intensely into her eyes. "You are stronger than this. You can't give up on them. You didn't before, and you won't now." 

"I- I-" She stammered, "I'm just so tired! I want them back!" 

Hero didn't know what to say. He decided finally to pull her back into a hug. He knew that she was hurting, and he knew it was a hurt that he couldn't understand. Cereza seemed most devastated about the disappearance of their friend out of the group; maybe it was because they had initially got off on the wrong foot, or maybe it was because she felt like if she had fought a little harder to get the magic sword then maybe it would have been her instead of them who was the disappeared hero. Whatever the reason was, Hero knew that she was also the one with the most faith in them, writing letters to the pair in hope of one day using them to fill Masked Kid and Elizabeth up on what they had missed. To see Cereza starting to doubt their return was disheartening, to say the least. 

"Thank you," she whispered to him. 

"Uh," he muttered, "No problem." He wasn't exactly sure what he did, though. "You want to come back inside now?" 

"Just give me a few more minutes," she requested, "Alone." 

"Okay," he agreed, "Just don't forget what I said. You can talk to me whenever you need to." 

"Mhm," she nodded with a small, grateful smile. Cereza watched as Hero reentered the castle. She bet that he'd be waiting for her a few halls away from the balcony. She felt her spirits rise at the thought of someone waiting for her, before her spirits drifted back down, still thinking of Masked Kid. She looked up at the stars, once again thinking of them, somewhere far away, looking up at the same stars somehow. She liked to think that meant they could hear her, although she knew better than that. 

She felt a few last tears rolling down her cheeks. "I almost gave up on you guys today," she peeped, "I'm so sorry." She hoped that the stars or the wind would carry her words to Masked Kid. She stood a little while longer, taking in the silence all around her. She almost wanted to stay out all night, just so she could feel closer to them, but she knew Hero was waiting for her inside. 

With tenderness in her voice, she whispered to the stars, "Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game yesterday and owie. ow. That ending. But I'm happy that MK and Ellie will one day return to their friends because I thought they were going to die at first and like. Them having to find their way back indefinitely is leagues better than them dying. My lil heart wouldn't be able to take that.


End file.
